The present invention relates to a method and a device for assistance with the piloting of an aircraft, making it possible, in particular, to determine the obstacles which are dangerous for said aircraft in its flight space.
In flight at low altitude, the pilot of an aircraft, in particular of a helicopter, sees in front of him, at low incidence angles, a very large number of points on the ground or of obstacles which he generally locates well in direction but not always in distance.
The intellectual processing of this set of poorly located points often represents a heavy and difficult workload, all the more so since visibility may be poor and the obstacles too thin to be distinguished from afar.
These drawbacks are particularly perceptible when the pilot is using night vision devices or cameras which give an image without color or relief in a reduced field.